


A New beginning

by Miss_kiddway (iwannadream)



Series: Everything is permitted [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadream/pseuds/Miss_kiddway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU head-cannon in which Queen Anne's Revange wasn't sunk as Blackbeard died: </p><p> Kidd,Edward,'Calico' and Vane are arguing about fate of Blackbeard's ship,After his death and Edward has a two little offers.</p><p>Kiddway one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first English written fan-fic and first one posted on Ao3. I'm just a girl who doesn't speak English perfectly so Forgive me my mistakes.

I'm sitting in Old Avery Tavern for hours. Warm summer breeze is playing with my dark locks. Usually, I'd do my Best to keep 'em tied up in my bandana,but Now everyone around me is too piss drank to Even care about who I really am. I understand them,actually. Blackbeard was our Pirate leader for years,and Now,he...is gone.  
I am certain that we'll sooner or later have to find a New Captain to _Queen Anne's Revange_. I already can hear Jack screeming:"Hey,I need better ship than that schooner of mine. Let me Take _Queen Anne's Revange_." 

Vane'll be in too,tho he is pretty Annoyed by brig of his, _Ranger_.

And of course,Kenway. He actually doesn't need a ship,but he is too greedy and selfish to say no to such a lovely frigate as _Queen Anne_. 

I personally don't want that ship. I have my dear ship, _Revange_. Yeah,it's a schooner,and yeah Kenway is already teasing me so much about him,but that ship has more heart then any pirate around here. And certainly looks much better then any of 'em. 

"So,shall We decide who'll be New Captain of _Queen Anne's Revange_?",asks Vane as he takes another glup of rum from his glass. "Of course,and I am going to be the one.",shouts Calico who is sitting right between me and Edward.

"Oh rot! This'll lead no-god damn-where.", I say with my usual Annoyed smirk,"Let's just give it to Tatch's Quatermaster."

"Oh c'mon,Kidd. I'm sure you,at least as much as us,want better ship than that little shite of yours.",teases Charles,and then everyone goes silent. There's only one Reason of it. I throw my glass on floor and jump on my feet,letting everyone know that I'm ready to fight. "Don't you dare callin' _Revange_ 'shite' again,Vane.",I hiss with hate in my eyes. "Cool down,Kiddo. Yer too much in love with your schooner. I Guess that's a Reason why no woman is around ye."

I really want to punch him for that,but someone's hand caught mine before I could Even try. "Take it easy,Jim.",says Edward with serious face,"He's just an old drunkard. He didn't really mean what he said." Only than I relize that he is perfectly Sober. _Why didn't he say a Word about Queen Anne's Revange?_ I question myself, _He surely want it. Or at least he wantED it._ "Ok,ok,Kenway I'll let him live. But _only_ 'cause you said so." 

"Fine. Let's Now finally decide who'll be that Famous New Captain of Blackbeard's ship." He turns around like he is looking for something. Or _someone_."Oy Anne. Come 'ere. We need your help." Redhead Quickly steps back from Jack,who Seconds before was trying to flirt with her,and turns to us. "What is it Edward? Need some more rum? Or you are just jealous of Jack?" I smile at her. Maybe she is Tavern wench only 16 or 17 years old,but she really knows how to make fun of Kenway. "C'mon Annie," Edward protests,"I said **WE** need your help.Jim,Vane,Rackham and I are wondering who would be the best for New Captain of Ed Tatch's ship. So,I Guess you can help us." "Oh. Well,here was No fight in a quite a while,so why don't you fight for it? Or just give it to Tatch's first mate?" Edward looks at me with that shite-eating grin of his. I just shake my head, letting him know that I don't want to argue. 

"Then let's fight,shall We?",says Calico proudly. He tries to make himself ready to fight,but he is still barely able to stand. "This will be easy. Too easy!" Vane follows Jack,just a little bit more Sober.

Edward sits beside me,and we watch their fight. In one moment,Edward slowly whispers in my ear:"You look so beautiful when your hair is down,you know. I'd like to see you like that more often." After a while,I smile. I've never liked compliments,but this one was different. Instead Of answering him,I simply tie my hair back in bandana.

After a few minutes of 'fight', Vane and Calico are both on floor. "I Guess that Captain will be one of you,then."

"No,We already have our Ships. I will give it to Adé,if you don't mind."Edward smiles,as he softly strokes my hand. We all shake our heads and Edward nods. "Well,I reckon we finally sloved _Queen Anne's_ problem."  
***  
As sun sets I'm sitting on the beach,Edward's hands gently wrapped around my waist. I can feel some kind of tension in his breath. 

"So,if Adé is leaving with _Queen Anne_ ,ye are Captain without first mate,aren't ya?",I questioned him slowly,chosing words very carefully. "I reckon so. Maybe,you would..." "like to be your New Quatermaster?Hush,Edward I never thought about leaving my own ship for being someone's first mate,but..." 

"I'd understand if you say no."

"...But,I'm sure it'll be much better being your 'partner' on brig than being Captain of schooner. So,I'll give my ship to Anne and-I hate to say it-Jack,and we'll be able to sail of by tomorrow Morning." 

"And your assassins won't have anything aganist you being so close with me?" "No,but Even if they do,I don't care." He looks into my eyes and I get lost in lovely blue ocean of his eyes. 

Once again,he holds me tightly in his arms as he whispers:" Thank you,Mary. I...I...I love you." I am shocked but Even before I could find words to Answer him,he presses his soft lips against mine. I can still feel taste of rum on his tounge,which he carefully slipped in my mouth moments ago. After a Seconds I find myself biting his lower lip,marking him as mine.Only mine.

"I love ya too,mate." I can't help it,the words just fled of my mouth. Once again,Edward wraps his arms around me and we Fall asleep as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. It's pretty short,but I hope shortness isn't a problem.I actually never wanted to post this,but decide to post it as my friend (her instagram is @Anne_kiddway) asked me to. Kudos and comments are most Welcome.


End file.
